The present invention generally relates to inflatable restraints for motor vehicles and more specifically to a curtain air bag installed along the roof rail of a vehicle.
Reference is briefly made to FIG. 1, which illustrates a prior art curtain air bag module 20 installed along the roof rail 22 of a passenger compartment 23 of a vehicle 24. In typical curtain air bag installations the air bag extends from the A-pillar 30 across the B-pillar 32 to the C-pillar 34 of the vehicle. Generally, the air bag module 20 comprises a rectangular or oblong air bag 40 folded or rolled into a cylindrical configuration. While in this compact configuration, the air bag is slid into a housing that can take many shapes; one such housing is a long cylindrical, perforated or breakable covering or sleeve, which maintains the air bag in its folded or rolled condition.
The air bag will generally include an inlet 42 in communication with an inflator 44. The inflator may be directly connected to the inlet or inserted within a housing for an indirect connection. In other installations the inlet is formed by an opening in an inflatable portion of the air bag and the inflator is inserted directly therein. The inflator and/or housing are appropriately fastened, using one or more fasteners or brackets 46, to the appropriate vehicle structure. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the inflator is mounted in the C-pillar, however, the inflator 44 can be mounted proximate the B or A-pillars. Further, as known in the art, the lower corners of the air bag are often secured to adjacent corresponding pillars by a strap, which is often called a tether. One forward strap 48 is shown in FIG. 1 in its stored configuration along the A-pillar. The various components shown in FIG. 1 are covered by one or more trim pieces (not shown) hiding them in normal use. As mentioned, the air bag module is typically secured to the roof rail by a plurality of fasteners, which secure the inflator and also secure the air bag. The module may also include a deflector or ramp 50 located proximate the B-pillar, which urges the air bag as it inflates to move away from the B-pillar.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved curtain air bag module.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a curtain air bag module comprising an air bag having at least one inflatable region with internally configured internal tethers, at least one of the internal tethers disposed at an angle to a stream of inflation gas, with other internal tethers placed near corners of the at least one inflatable region. The air bag includes a distribution tube located proximate a top portion of the at least one inflatable region of the air bag, the tube having a first end adapted to receive inflation gas, the distribution tube including at least one set of openings proximate each of the at least one inflatable regions for communication of inflation gas to these regions, the at least one internal tether disposed at an oblique angle to the distribution tube. The module further includes a plurality of tabs separately secured to a portion of the air bag and which extend from a hollow tubular covering about the air bag and are secured proximate the roof rail of the vehicle. In the illustrated embodiment, the air bag includes two major inflatable regions positioned laterally of each other with added passages interconnecting the major inflatable regions.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.